Mermaid Matchmaker!
by AnimeCatGirl16
Summary: NO LONGER TO BE CONTINUED. SEE PROFILE FOR MORE INFO.
1. Chapter 1

KisshuFanGirl: Second story made!

Kisshu: Huzzah. Umm..so..

KisshuFanGirl: Shut up! hits Kisshu's head

Kisshu: Gah!

KisshuFanGirl: Mermaid Melody, and Tokyo Mew Mew, together! This may be the first one, nya? Haven't seen any others like that. Disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: KisshuFanGirl does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew.

* * *

**Mermaid Matchmaker!**

**Chapter One: First Day**

Kyouku sighed as she finished the last chapter of Tokyo Mew Mew Volume 7. Then tossed a piece of her brown hair behind her ear.

"Kish should've been with Ichigo! Not that Oh-So-Perfect Masaya!" She practically hissed. Then tossed the book onto her bed along with the other volumes.

"Kyouku, time for you to mow the lawn!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Kyouku called back. (In case you're wondering, her name means Melody. :D ) She ran out of the room, grabbing the mower keys. She started the mower up, and started on the lawn. She started humming a little melody. (Legend of Mermaid.) She loved that show! (Mermaid Melody.) Then, as if out of no where, there was a cafe across the street.

"Nya?" She wondered. There wasn't a cafe there before... Well, she decided that she'd check it out after she got done mowing the lawn. WHICH, she finished in an hour. After putting the mower away in the shed, she over to the cafe. As Kyouku got a closer look at it, it looked like the one on Tokyo Mew Mew! She rushed in, only to see a blinding light rush at her. Then Kyouku blacked out. An hour later, she woke up.. in water.. like.. a fish tank!

"Wha! Where am I! How the heck can I breath!" Kyouku looked down, and found a pink fin. "Oohh..." She moved it around in curiosity. "Oh.. Kawaii!" She started swimming around, but kept swimming into the glass wall.

"Having fun, Kyouku Uta?" A voice asked. Which belonged to Ryou.

"Ryou!" Kyouku exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know..?" He asked. Kyouku told him about the books, and decided she was talking nonsense.

"I am NOT talking nonsense!" Kyouku put her hands on her hips.

"Now," Ryou ignored what she said, "You've just became one of the mews." He said, Kyouku looked puzzled. Then her face lit up.

"Oh, great!" She said happily. "What's my attacks, transformation phrase and everything?"

"That.." Ryou explained. "You're in your mew form now. Jump out, you'll be back to normal." Kyouku jumped out, landing on her rear.

"Ow.." She whimpered and got up. Ichigo rushed in.

"Ryou, there's a chemira anima outside attacking!" She said.

"This is your chance! Think," Ryou looked at Kyouku, "the words should get in your head."

"..Mew Mew Pearl, Metamorpho-SIS!" She shouted, getting in her mew form. (Long hair in pigtails, pink outfit. Tank top with frills, pink skirt with frills. Like Mermaid Melody's.) Kyouku ran outside, seeing Kish and Ichigo arguing.

"Ohh ah!" She exclaimed, happy to see her two favorite characters. Ryou smacked her head and reminded her of her duty. "Oh yeah.. Mew mews! Stand back!" She called out. "Pink Pearl Voice!" A microphone appeared in her hand.

**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hateni kieteitta Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai Kiseki wa meguru bouken Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai Mirai wo terashiteru.."**

Kisshu held his head, trying to keep from hearing that song. But the song killed his chemira anima thankfully. Kyouku let the mic vanish, and glomped Kisshu to the ground.

"THE HECK!" Kisshu had to teleport to break free of her.

"Nya! Kisshu-Kun! I'm here to play matchmaker, and get you and Ichigo together!" Kyouku decided. Ichigo turned red in the face.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked Kyouku, "You can't get me to be with Kisshu, no matter how hard you try!" That hurt Kyouku a little, but she shrugged it off.

"So..I can try! Maybe I can borrow Pudding's love potion.." Kyouku's mind began to fill with plans. Ichigo shook her head and headed back into the cafe. Kisshu disappeared. Ryou came out, with a light pink cafe uniform and handed it to Kyouku.

"You'll start working today. It's $10.00 an hour." He said, setting the uniform on her head.

"Hey!" She tried to protest, but Ryou didn't hear. "Oh..." She sighed. "They better not make me work as hard as Ichigo!" But they did. Ichigo was glad she had some help though.

"Ichigo, Ryou DOES need to give you a raise." Kyouku spoke up. "You really do work harder than the others." Ichigo stopped wiping a table, and raised a brow at Kyouku.

"How'd you know I want a raise?" She asked. Kyouku wanted to explain the books, but she decided not to.

"Because...it looks like you need a raise?" She lied. Ichigo believed her though.

"Why the heck do you want me and Kisshu to get together anyway?"Ichigo asked another question.

"Nya..you like asking questions!" Kyouku exclaimed. "I want you two together, because you look cute together. Of course, there's also Ryou.." Ichigo and Kyouku continued talking.

* * *

KisshuFanGirl: Well, there's the first chapter! 

Kisshu: Yay! Ichigo's gonna want to be my girlfriend!

KisshuFanGirl: Again, shut up! I never said that you were gonna be together! I can always pair her and Ryou up instead!

Kisshu: x.x


	2. Finding Kisshu and Talking

KisshuFanGirl: The second chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

Mermaid Matchmaker!

Chapter 2:Finding Kisshu and Talking

After the cafe, Kyouku set out to find Kisshu, where ever he may be.

"Of course.." She thought, "he could be with Ichigo right now.." Kyouku grinned and took off, having no idea where they could be. It didn't take her long before hearing them.

"Kisshu, go away!"

"Aww, Koneko-Chan.."

Kiss

Smack!

"Ow! Jeez, Ichigo!"

Kyouku headed to the river side, Ichigo running past her. Kisshu just sat there, staring out to the river. She grinned and ran to hug him, then stopped. If she did that, he'd just disappear.. So, she placed a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to jump.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Kisshu sneered.

"Nothing, just talk." Kyouku replied, sitting next to him. "I want to try and get you and Ichigo together. The way the vol--things should be! I hate Masaya as much as you do." Kisshu raised an eyebrow.

"I'm interested." He turned to her. "What do you have in mind."

"Oh!" Kyouku sweatdropped. "I haven't gotten that far yet. But.. even if I fail to get you two together, there IS another girl out there who loves you."

"Who?" Kish asked, someone accepted him?

"Not tellin'!" She winked, "Nya!" Then took off. Kisshu stood up, and rose over the water.

"Can't be her.. could it?" He wondered, then took off.

Kyouku sat at home at her desk, trying to think up a plan. Then her head started hurting. If you thought for an hour straight, your head would hurt too. Kyouku looked at her clock on her desk. 11:59 P.M.

"Nya.." She fell asleep.

* * *

KisshuFanGirl: Gomen for the short chapter! Ideas are GREATLY welcomed for this story. Because I don't have the slightest idea of how to get Kisshu and Ichigo together. Except maybe disguise Kisshu as a human, but that idea has been used many times. 


	3. The Fake Kiss

KisshuFanGirl: Yay! I got an idea! From a reviewer! tokyomewmewgal Her idea is:I knows! You could make Kyouko kiss Masaya in front of Ichigo (and then throw up later because that's sick...), then have Lettuce get with Ryou, which leaves Kish/Ichigo! That's my best idea...

KisshuFanGirl: Thankies, tokyomewmewgal! I loved that idea!

* * *

Mermaid Matchmaker!

Chapter 4: The Fake Kiss

Kyouku woke up in the morning, feeling a little groggy from staying up late. Thank goodness it was now a Sunday.

"Oh! I have an idea!" She grinned, heading downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

Ichigo was happy that morning. She was going to meet Masaya at the park that late morning. He said he had a surprise for her. 

"Ok, Mom, I'm going out!" She called out. Her mother only waved in response. As Ichigo headed to the park, things entered her mind on guessing what surprise Masaya had in store for her.

_"Ring? Necklace? Any jewelry? Maybe he wants to go steady! Or maybe a trip to Hawaii? Oh, but school's far from the next break! Maybe a date at a fancy resturant?"_

But when she got there..someone was kissing Masaya..and it wasn't Ichigo..Kyouku was kissing Masaya! Ichigo ran up to Masaya,and smacked his face hard.

"THAT was the surprise? You were going to dump me for her! I hate you!" She screamed in his face, then turned to Kyouku.

"You backstabber! I thought we were friends!" Ichigo spat.

"Ichigo! Stop, please! I didn't kiss HIM! HE kissed ME!" Kyouku cried fake tears. Ichigo didn't care, she turned and headed to the cafe, even though it was her day off. Kyouku smirked and smacked Masaya as well. Then ran to the cafe too. Masaya couldn't say anything. And his fans, well, were know longer his fans. His ex-fans saw what happened, and started chasing him around Tokyo angrily.

Kisshu watched from above, and was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Maybe that Kyouku girl's not so bad after all. Ichigo WILL be mine." And he took off to the cafe.

Kyouku was in the back, with the trash cans, and threw up. She kissed Masaya! Nasty! Then ran to Ryou's room, and he was in there. Ignoring his yelling, she found mouthwash and started gargling. Then rinsed her mouth. (No, didn't put what was in her mouth back in thebottle. That'd be unsanitary!) Kyouku headed back downstairs, to comfort Ichigo, who was crying.

"Ichigo..I'm sorry he did that to you.." She said, patting Ichigo's back. Ichigo cried on her shoulder. Maybe she could give Ryou a chance, if he even liked her.. Ichigo looked up, only to see Ryou and Lettuce kissing.

_"There's no one left for me!" _Ichigo cried some more. What she didn't know was, Kyouku paid Ryou to kiss Lettuce. But Ryou would've done that without being bribed.

"Why is my koneko crying?" A voice echoed through the room. Ichigo looked up, horrified. But she was tired from crying, didn't want to say anything. And blacked out.

* * *

KisshuFanGirl: Sorry if that seemed short...x.x I typed 3 chapters yesterday for my other story. So my brain juice is almost dried up. X.X 


	4. Chapter with No Title!

Mermaid Matchmaker!

Chapter 4: Uninvited Guest

Ichigo woke up a couple of hours later. She looked around, seeing that she was in her room. She tried to get up, but found herself in Kisshu's lap. And he was sleeping!

_"What the heck is he doing here? Did he bring me back? When he wakes up, I'm going to smack him!" _Ichigo huffed, a little frustrated that she couldn't get up. She tried getting up again, but resulted of a tighter grip around her waist. Ichigo looked at his face, seeing a small smile form.

"So you WERE awake all along! Let me go!" Ichigo squirmed. Kisshu laughed and buried his face in her hair. Ichigo growled angrily.

"Kyouku asked me to make sure you were ok, and that I should spend the night." Kisshu said, making the last part up. Ichigo's eyes were as wide as saucers.

"HECK NO!" Ichigo finally broke free, and fell off the bed. She stood back up, facing the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy. Kisshu appeared behind her back, wrapping his arms around her neck in a hug.

"So what are you going to do, since Masaya's gone, and Ryou's taken?" He whispered to her ear. Ichigo lifted a hand to smack him, but he caught it. "Hmm?"

"Nothing, I'm going to do nothing." Ichigo replied, becoming stiff and stubborn.

"Aww, there has to be a better answer for that." Kisshu joked.

"Ichigo! Time for supper!" Ichigo's mother called up. Ichigo turned around, facing Kisshu, their faces almost touching. She backed up a little, well, tried.

"I've got to go. I'll bring food back up. Just be quiet while I'm down there!" She ordered.

"I'll be quiet, for a kiss." Kisshu grinned. Ichigo turned red and was going to refuse. Then took a second thought. She really wanted him quiet. Ichigo pecked his lip for a second and backed up. Kisshu pulled her back in and kissed her back. Then let go. Ichigo smacked him, then ran downstairs. Kisshu chuckled and licked his lips. 30 minutes later, Ichigo came back up with food. Kisshu was sitting on her bed, trying to unlock her diary. Ichigo set the food on her dresser, and snatched the diary back, surprising Kisshu.

"There'syour food." She said, pointing to the plate on the dresser. While he wasn't looking, Ichigo put her diaryin a new hiding spot. "Now, I'm going.." Ichigo stopped. She wanted to be by herself for a while, so she lied. "to be downstairs for a while." Kisshu nodded, eating. Ichigo ran downstairs, and sneaked out the back. Then headedto the mall.

After a while, Kisshu got bored, and decided to see what Ichigowas watching downstairs. He looked downstairs, seeing no one.

_"She lied to me!" _Kisshu teleported out of the house, searching for Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was at a food court, messing with a straw in her strawberry smoothie. Kyouku was there as well, sipping a banana smoothie.

"You really AREN'T happy, are you, Ichigo?" She asked, feeling a little guilty. Ichigo said nothing, staring at a spot on the wall. Tears welled up in Kyouku's eyes, and she hugged Ichigo. "I'm sorry!" That took Ichigo by surprise.

"Why? You did nothing." She said. Kyouku shook her head.

"It was all me..." She started to explain, "the kissing Masaya..Lettuce and Ryou..even though I think they're now together anyway.." Ichigo hugged Kyouku back. "And..I told Kisshu NOT to spend the night at your house, but I think he did anyway.."

"No..it's ok.." Kyouku looked up, streams down her face. "I'd still be better without him.. I've got my friends with me! And who knows, maybe there's someone else out there, just right for me."That made Kyouku feel better. And the two girls sat there, feeling silly and talking about other things. Kisshu, on the otherhand,was still looking for Ichigo.

* * *

KisshuFanGirl: Well, there's THAT chappie! Let's see what me, or others can come up with for the next chapter! Give me some more brain juice, people! x.x


	5. The Last Chapter With No Name

KisshuFangirl: Here's the last chapter! Sorry I took my time to write it. xD

Kisshu: Do I get Ichigo?

KisshuFangirl: Not tellin'.

Disclaimer:KisshFangirl does NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew or Mermaid Melody.

* * *

Mermaid Matchmaker!

Chapter 5

Kyouku waved bye to Ichigo as they left the mall. Ichigo hadn't said where she'd be, but that was just fine with Kyouku. She put her hands behind her head and looked at the sky. She'd say it was a beautiful day, but every time someone says that, a chimera anime would come out. Kyouku felt a pair of hands grab her arms and she turned around. Seeing an angry Kisshu... Kyouku sweat dropped and backed up.

"Um.. Kisshu, what's wrong?" She nervously asked. Kisshu put his hands on his hands.

"Koneko's not at the house, so I suspected that she was with you!" He said, now crossing his arms.

"Ano.. ano.. I WAS just with her a while ago.." Kyouku replied. Kisshu got right in her face.

"Where's she now?" He demanded.

"How should I know!" Kyouku pushed Kisshu away and put her hands on her hips. "It's not like she HAS to tell me everything." Kisshu growled and was attempted to strangle her. She was being stubborn!

"Jeez." Kisshu sighed. "Now I have to go searching for her some more, if I didn't know any better, I'd say she's being a pain." Kyouku said nothing, but stared at Kisshu with this 'look' in her eyes. Kisshu got startled.

"Oi, what are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Ah, nothing!" Kyouku blushed and turned away. _"If only if he were my stalker!"_ (Sad face with those running tears!) Kisshu looked puzzled, then shook his head.

_"Kyouku can be cute at times.."_ He thought. "Well, I'm off to find Ichigo. Bye!" He flew off, leaving Kyouku still in her dreamy sad mode. Kisshu looked back, sweat dropping at Kyouku current position. "Maybe SHE'S the one who likes me.."

Meanwhile, Ichigo was sitting in a tree. Keeping of out sight from Kisshu. Masha was flying freely above her head. Then cried Alien Alert!. Ichigo gasped and grabbed him, shushing him.

"Shh.." She put her finger to her lips. Masha nodded. Then Ichigo looked out of the tree, but still out of sight. Kisshu was out there looking for her. The branch Ichigo was sitting on broke from her leaning out, putting more weight on it.

"Ow!" She held her head in pain. Kisshu turned and grinned.

"Has my koneko finally fallen for me?" He teased, helping her up.

"Shut up, Kisshu!" Ichigo growled.

"Well, least now I know to look for you hiding in trees now." He said. Ichigo backed up, waiting for Kisshu to try and steal a kiss. But to her surprise, he didn't.

"You aren't going to.." She started, but Kisshu interrupted her.

"Steal a kiss? Nah." He turned his head. Then grabbed her shoulders. "Why did you lie to me?"

"Ano.. I wanted time to myself. I didn't want you to follow me wherever I go." Ichigo answered, climbing back into the tree. Kisshu grabbed her back down and stared at her face.

"Then just tell me the truth!" He said, sounding hurt. Ichigo said nothing. "Say something!" Kisshu demanded. "Say something, dam'it!"

"You want the truth?" She said, "I'll give you the truth. I love Aoyama-Kun. Kyouku told me what happened. And I forgive her for that."

"Why don't you love me?" Kisshu asked, sounding angry and hurt.

"Because I don't. I just don't. I appreciate the attention you give me, that you see me everyday." Ichigo fell to down ground, Kisshu had pinned her. "I love and only love, Aoyama-Kun!"

"Then if I can't have you, no one can!" He spat, a dagger appearing in one of his hands and he placed it at Ichigo's neck. "You have one more chance. Be mine!" Kyouku was passing by, seeing those two.

"Ichigo!" She gasped, running over to them. "Kisshu, get off her!" Kyouku commanded.

"Why! She doesn't love me! No one loves me! She has to die!" Kisshu spat at Kyouku, who took a step back.

"You.. I didn't want to have to do this.." She said, sad again. She took out her pendent and kissed it. "Mew Mew Pearl, Metamorpho-SIS!" She transformed and took out her microphone.

Star Light! Hikari wo motto atsumetara Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai Yume ga hajimaru Super Live! Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI Ai to tsutaete Super Songs! Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta Star Light! Jibun wo motto shinjitara Sono mirai wa kitto kawaru hazu Kooritsuita sekai de hitori kiri no yoake mo Chiisana karada dakedo... makenai Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live! Namida to ase no SUTEEJI Utai tsuzukete Super Girls! Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai yoru no umi de mo Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai Yume ga hajimaru Super Live! Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI Ai to tsutaete Super Songs! Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta Ai wo nigi te ni Super Live! Namida to ase no SUTEEJI Utai tsuzukete Super Girls! Omoi wa sekai wo tsunagu yo.." 

Kisshu's eyes softened, and let go of Ichigo, who stood up. Kyouku still in mew form.

"Arigato.. Mew Kyouku." Ichigo said, hugged her, and ran off. Kisshu fell, Kyouku ran over and caught him.

"Kisshu.." She whispered, hugging him.

"Kyouku, what did I almost do?" he whispered back, tears forming in his eyes.

"You almost killed Ichigo." She answered, looking at his face. "You let your anger get the best of you." He said nothing and closed his eyes. "Kisshu?" Kisshu opened one back up.

"Hmm?"

"You want to know who loves you?"

"Who?"

"...I... Do.." Kyouku blushed, Kisshu sat up.

"You do, huh?" He did a small smirk.

"How could I not?" She blushed harder and looked to the side.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Kisshu grinned, looking a little mischievous.

"Why do you look like that..?" Kyouku stammered, getting ready to stand up. Kisshu grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, tickling her. Her face turned red. "No! Don't! I'm ticklish all over!" As soon as she said that, she shouldn't have. "Ahh! No!" She started laughing as he tickled her some more. In about 5 minutes, Kisshu stopped. Kyouku started to catch her breath.

"That..wasn't..funny.." She said between each breath.

"Sure it was!" Kisshu grinned. Then he turned to his side, facing Kyouku. Then leaned in and kissed her. To his surprise, she kissed back. They stopped after a couple minutes. Kyouku just realized something.

"That was my first kiss!" She exclaimed, turning all red in the face. "Agh!" Kisshu grabbed her chin back to his face.

"Then here's your second," He bought his lip to hers again. Kyouku stopped, blushing harder again.

"Ano.. Does this mean we're together?" She asked.

"Would you like to be?" Kisshu asked.

"If we weren't, I'll slap you SO hard for stealing my first kiss!" Kyouku threatened. Kisshu just laughed.

"Then yes, we're together." He answered.

"Ryou's going to yell at me for this." Kyouku sighed. "RYOU! Agh! I have to go back to the cafe! I was only taking an hour break, and it's been half an hour!" Kisshu picked her up by the waist and hovered in the air.

"I'll teleport you then." He said, the place fading to the Cafe. Then let her down. "Do I get anything for helping you here?"

"Ano.." Kyouku got on her tiptoe and kissed Kisshu, thanking him and running into the cafe. And there he was.. Ryou..

"Where the heck were you! Break ended 30 minutes ago!" He shouted, Kyouku cowering. Kisshu appeared along side her.

"Because she and I are paired up now." He grinned, Ryou glaring at them. Kyouku laughed and got in her uniform in the back. Then started tending to people's orders. Ryou and Kisshu were arguing, then he teleported out. Ryou disappeared to his room. The mews gathered around Kyouku talking and laughing.

* * *

KisshuFangirl: Hope you liked that! If you guys like Sailor Moon, check out my new story, Love Conflict! Not completed yet! 


End file.
